


Love After Death

by MackenzieW



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, OQ Realms Week 2020 (Once Upon a Time), Romance, Underworld (Once Upon a Time), pixie dust doesn't lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MackenzieW/pseuds/MackenzieW
Summary: Regina's plan to kill Leopold doesn't go the way she thought.Robin is caught by Nottingham when a job goes wrong.The consequences of those bring a queen and a thief together and they find comfort in each other.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Comments: 16
Kudos: 42
Collections: OQ Realms Week 2020





	Love After Death

**Author's Note:**

> **My entry for Day 3 of OQ Realms Week, this one dealing with the Underworld.**

### Love After Death

Regina sat at her vanity, practicing how to cry on cue for when the news came that her husband was dead. She had to play the role of a grieving widow to avoid any suspicion that she played any role in his death. The genie was too much in love to betray her but she knew that everyone would be under suspicion at first, so this was a role she would have to play until Snow was finally dead. Then it didn't matter what they thought - she would've achieved her goal and finally avenged Daniel. If she stayed queen, that was fine. If she died, she could at least go to her grave knowing she did what she had to do and could be reunited with her love.

Her door slammed open and she jumped up, her heart hammering in her chest. Several guards spilled into her room, their swords drawn. One of Leopold's advisors approached her, a solemn expression on his face. "Your presence is required in the throne room."

"Is something wrong?" she asked, wondering if the genie already was done. If so, why hadn't he come back to her room?

His expression betrayed nothing and his tone was even as he insisted: "You need to come with us."

"Of course," she said, moving forward as her stomach twisted in knots. She glanced at the swords, wondering if the guards were protecting her or protecting others from her.

They walked down the hall until they got to the throne room. Her heart sank as she saw Leopold was sitting on his throne, the entire court gathered around him. Many watched her with disdain as she walked up to the dais. She went to ascend to her throne but the advisor stopped her, grabbing her arm. "You stay here. Kneel," he ordered.

She swallowed as she lifted her skirts, kneeling before her husband. Her heart pounded in her chest and she knew her plan had failed. She wondered what the genie had done wrong and cursed her luck.

"The genie tried to kill me tonight," he announced without preamble. The gathered members of court gasped and started whispering amongst themselves, no doubt scandalized.

Regina kept her eyes on the floor, trying to cry, as she said: "I am horrified to hear that, my king. I am very glad he was not successful."

"I very much doubt that," Leopold replied disdainfully. "I knew you had fallen in love with another and I asked the genie to find out who it was. I realize now that it was him and he was going to kill me so you two could be together."

"I did not know he planned to do that," she said, lifting her head at last as tears were finally pouring down her face. "You are my husband and I..."

He held up his hand, his eyes cold as he stared down at her. "Do not finish that thought. We both know it would be a lie."

She closed her mouth, swallowing again. Did he know? Had the genie confessed everything to him?

"I believe that you did not know what the genie was planning," Leopold said, sending relief through her. "This plan was too cruel and too calculating for a woman to ever think up."

Regina pressed her lips together, annoyed by his dismissal of a woman's intelligence and capabilities but she also knew it was the one thing that mostly was saving her from whatever fate he had ordered for the genie. "Of course, my king."

"However," he continued, his voice booming, "I cannot turn a blind eye to the fact that you were with another man."

"No," she insisted, shaking her head as panic filled her. "I never betrayed you. We were never together. I was wrong. It wasn't love but a silly infatuation. I am so sorry."

Leopold, though, remained unmoved. "I wish I could believe you, Regina. I therefore find you guilty of treason and sentence you to death in the morning. You have a few more hours to make your peace."

Guards grabbed her arms and jerked her to her feet. Her mind slowly processed what was happening and she couldn't believe her plan had gone so wrong. It felt as if she were in a bad dream and she tried to wake up. Nothing happened and she heard someone screaming. It took her a few moments to realize it was her. "No, no! Please, no!"

"I'm sorry, Regina," Leopold said, though he sounded anything but contrite.

The guards forced her back through the crowd. All the nobles of the court stared and sneered at her, looking at her as if she were trash. None had ever paid her any attention throughout her reign as queen and now they were more than happy to see her dead. It was an awful realization and her heart hardened more as her anger built up inside her. She felt her magic coursing through her and she knew she would have to escape that night. Hopefully Rumpelstiltskin would give her some place to hide.

Her father emerged from the crowd, his eyes red from crying. Anguished, he reached out for her. "Regina, I am so sorry," he said.

Regina's heart nearly broke and she didn't want her father blaming himself for any of this. She swallowed as she finally shed some real tears. "I'm sorry, Daddy. It will be alright. Don't worry about me."

"I love you, sweetheart," he said.

"I love you too, Daddy," she replied, tears streaming down her cheeks as her heart broke. She continued to keep her eyes on him until the guards dragged her out of the throne room.

She swallowed her tears as they led her to the tower. Regina vowed to get out alive, no matter what.

This would not be the end of her story.

* * *

Robin always had an exit plan.

He never went into a heist without one.

Yet he never had to have an exit plan for his exit plan.

Until now.

Robin cursed as he found his other exit blocked by Nottingham's guards. It seemed this time, the sheriff really did have him surrounded. He retreated to a far corner of the room, hoping to use the shadows in order to come up with an alternate plan while hoping his men were able to escape.

"He has to still be in here," Nottingham declared, his voice sounding really close. "Sweep every room. I don't care if you have to toss everything around. He will not escape."

Pressing himself against the wall, Robin tried not to make a sound as Nottingham and a couple guards entered the room. He hoped to make a run for it while they were distracted, searching for him...under the bed? Did they really think he would hide in such an obvious spot?

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. Right now, he needed to be focused or else he would be caught. Keeping his eyes on them, he slowly inched toward the door. He kept his back pressed to the wall and made no sound or any sudden movements. It was a slow and excruciating journey and his heart pounded in his chest with every tiny step he took. He was always on the verge of being spotted and he knew how dangerous his situation was.

Someone was on his side as he made it to the door without being spotted. He slipped into the hallway and began walking away from the room, eager to get to another exit. Robin believed he had heard tell of a side door the maids used to fetch water from the well. It would get him into the courtyard and while it would put him farther away from the gate, he'd be able hide easier out there than in the house. He just needed to get to that door.

Robin did his best to recall the layout of the mansion from all their surveillance work before the heist. He navigated the winding halls and kept his footsteps light on the steps, trying to avoid being detect. The smell of roasting meats reached him and he knew he was close to the kitchens - he was almost safe.

He entered the kitchen and found a sword pointed right at him. When he focused his eyes, he found Nottingham standing on the other side with a pleased smirk on his face. "Caught you."

"It appears so," Robin replied, putting his hands up. He slowly started to back up when something sharp pressed against his back. Guards spilled into the room, surrounding him as he groaned.

Nottingham's smirk grew. "That's right. I have you surrounded. Bind his hands."

A guard roughly yanked Robin's arms down and he gritted his teeth against the pain in his shoulders. Metal pressed against his skin, cutting into it as the guard clasped it tightly. The man gave it a good tug, almost sending Robin sprawling to the floor. "It's secure. He won't be able to get out of it."

"Good," Nottingham said. "When we have him in the carriage, we can put the ones on his legs for good measure."

"Yes, sir," the guard said, grabbing Robin's arm. Another grabbed his other, dragging him as they followed Nottingham out of the kitchen.

Nottingham stopped by a carriage with bars on it. "Throw him in here and then shackle his legs."

Robin dug his heels in long enough to look him in the eyes. "This isn't the end," he told the sheriff.

"Oh, Hood," Nottingham said, sneering. "It is."

He pushed Robin into the carriage and snapped his fingers. A guard put shackles in his hand and he then put them on Robin's legs, tightening them until Robin was certain he wouldn't be able to feel his feet. Coldness filled Nottingham's eyes as he said: "I am going to enjoy watching you hang."

Robin hummed. "We'll see about that."

Nottingham closed the door and walked to the front. Within moments, the carriage jerked forward as it started to roll away from the castle. Guards surrounded it to make sure he didn't escape on their way to Nottingham's. Robin relaxed against the hay, knowing he wasn't going anywhere any time soon. His best bet of escape would be once he was in Nottingham's prison cell. After all, he had escaped from it several times already. What was one more? Especially as he had no doubt his men were already plotting how to rescue him themselves.

This was not the end of his story.

* * *

Regina opened her eyes, finding herself lying in a field. She sat up, frowning when she saw row after row of graves. What was she doing in a cemetery? Where was she?

Her head and neck throbbed with pain and she rubbed it as she tried to figure out what was going on. The last thing she remembered was spending a night trying to escape the tower Leopold's guards locked her in. Unfortunately, it had been filled with items that blocked her magic and made it impossible for her to escape. But she had escaped somehow.

Right?

She forced herself to her feet and looked around. What appeared to be a town lay on the other side of the cemetery. Hopefully there would be someone there who could help her figure out what was going on, she thought as she started to walk between the gravestones. As the passed row after row, she caught sight of some names but they meant nothing to her. Some were strange, as if they were from other countries or even other worlds.

What kind of place was this?

As she continued on, she realized some graves were topped over. She frowned, wondering what that meant. All the graves were well maintained and the grass around them was neatly trimmed. That told her someone took care of the cemetery. So why were some graves toppled?

She stepped closer to one and her heart stopped when she read the name.

_Daniel Colter._

Her Daniel.

Tears filled her eyes as anger surged inside her. Who had moved his body from where she had buried it? And who had desecrated this second final resting place? She didn't know which one was worse but both warranted the same punishment.

Crushing someone's heart would never feel so satisfying.

First, she wanted to fix the stone. She waved her hand, trying to use her magic to fix it but nothing happened. Her heart hammered in her chest as she wondered if something had happened to her magic. She stared at her hands before trying again, growing more desperate.

"That's not going to work," a voice said from behind her.

She whirled around, finding a blond man standing behind her. He seemed very smug, which already made her want to crush his larynx with her bare hands. "Are you in charge of this cemetery?" she asked.

"You can say that," he replied, sticking his hands in what appeared to be pockets of his strange trousers. "I'm Hades and I'm the Lord of the Underworld."

Her heart sank. "The Underworld? Does this mean that I'm...?"

"Dead?" he supplied. He nodded solemnly. "I'm afraid you are."

Regina raised her hand to her neck, wondering if the mysterious pain was the remnants of her beheading. She wasn't able to escape after all. Her story did end.

"No," she said, falling to her knees as she struggled to breathe.

Hades stepped closer, placing a hand on her back. "I know it's difficult..."

She slapped away his hand as she recoiled from him. "This is not how my story was supposed to end."

"Well, everyone's story ends here," Hades pointed out. "End of the line, as it were."

Regina glared at him, wishing she could set him on fire. "You're not helping."

"Right, right. Well, why don't we head into town and I can explain this to you better?" he suggested, holding out his hand.

She refused to take it, unable to trust him. There were too many questions in her mind. "If this is the Underworld, why is there a cemetery? Can you die if you're already dead."

He pulled his hand back, shaking his head. "These graves serve as anchors, to keep your spirit to the Underworld so you don't end up wandering the realms. Trust me, you don't want to do that."

"Alright," she said. She then motioned to Daniel's grave. "Why is his toppled over?"

"Because he's no longer here in the Underworld. He moved on," Hades explained.

She frowned, her heartbreaking. The only ray of hope in this whole situation was the chance to reunite with Daniel and now she had been denied that. "What do you mean moved on?"

"I'd have to check for him to see if he opted for reincarnation or to move on to Elysium, the place of eternal happiness," he replied.

"Reincarnation?" she asked, confused. "You mean people chose to do all that again?"

He nodded. "Some are trying to have a better life and others just enjoyed it so much they decide to do it again. Most decide to move on to Elysium, though."

"And it's a good place?" she asked, hoping Daniel was in the best place possible. Maybe one day she could join him.

"Yes," he assured her, holding out his hand again. "Please, come into town. I promise to help you adjust to your new reality and one day, you'll finally be able to move onto Elysium too."

She glanced back at Daniel's grave before taking Hades' hand. He helped her to her feet and guided her to a nearby road. They walked along it together, heading to the town ahead of them. Confusion filled her. Snow still lived yet Daniel had moved on from this purgatory. Did that mean he didn't need to be avenged? Or was her vengeance always for her and not him?

Had her father been right all along?

"Is something wrong?" Hades asked. "You've gotten even more quiet."

"I'm dead," she replied.

He nodded. "Right. I forget how hard that adjustment can be."

"You've died?" she asked, eyeing him.

"Well, no. I'm a god and we're immortal. While it's possible, it's very difficult to kill a god," he replied.

She nodded. "Right. So you don't understand how hard this adjustment can be."

"Well, I've seen millions of souls who have made it," he protested.

"Still not the same," she snapped. "So don't try to pretend you understand my pain. Got it?"

He paused before nodding. "Fair enough. If you want, do you want someone else to guide you through this? Someone who is dead like you? Someone who can relate to you?"

She sighed, immediately hating that idea. "The only person I would want to do that has moved on. I'd rather just be left alone."

"Okay," Hades said. "I'll get you settled but then you can brood all you want. When you're done, you know where to find me."

"I don't," she replied, frowning.

He nodded. "Right. Because you won't at least let me give you a tour. What's so harmful about that?"

"Fine," she said, aggravated. "I'll take your stupid tour. Happy?"

"Yes, I am," he replied as they entered the town. "Follow me and I'll show you all the good spots."

Hades walked ahead of her and Regina breathed out in exasperation. But since she had no other choice, she followed him. She would go on his stupid tour and then go lock herself up in some room for all of eternity.

It would seem happiness would never be in the cards for her.

Just an eternity of despair.

* * *

Robin sat at a table in the pub, his head in his hands. It had been a few weeks since he had woken up in this place and was slowly starting to come to grips with what it meant. It didn't provide much comfort.

After all, he was dead.

His memories of his last hours alive were still hazy. The bartender, Liam, told him that was to be expected and that he might never remember his death depending on how traumatic it was. Part of Robin hoped that happened to him, especially as he felt he could put the pieces together easily enough.

It was apparent that his men either failed to rescue him or abandoned him. No honor amongst thieves, he guessed. They were only tied together by their need to avoid the law and desire to pull off bigger jobs. Loyalty was not something to be expected and he was a fool for thinking otherwise.

For thinking they were his friends, his brothers.

He guessed Nottingham dragged him to the gallows and finally hanged him like he always wanted. Robin prayed it was a quick death, that his neck broke rather than slowly being strangled. Or maybe that was why he couldn't remember his death.

"Your usual," Liam said, setting a tankard down in front of Robin.

Sitting up, Robin took it and raised it to his only friend in the Underworld. "Cheers."

"Still upset you died?" Liam asked, sitting down across from Robin as he took a sip of ale.

Robin set the tankard down, glaring at the bartender. "No. It's only been three weeks. More than enough time to get over no longer being alive."

"Fair enough," Liam replied. "Stupid question."

"Yeah," Robin agreed, rubbing the back of his neck as he tried to keep his anger in control.

Liam leaned forward. "Is there anything you want to talk about?"

Shaking his head, Robin took a sip of his ale. "Not really."

"Alright," Liam said, standing. "But if you want to talk, you know where to find me. Everyone down here has been through the same thing. We all understand."

Robin sighed as he took another sip of the ale. He knew that Liam had a point - he was surrounded by dead people. And from what he could gather, only those with unfinished business ended up in the Underworld. It was clear many people died suddenly or in horrible ways. There was no doubt someone who could emphasize with him, someone he could talk to.

He just didn't want to talk to anyone.

Not for a long time.

Maybe never.

As he drank his tankard, he heard the door open. But he didn't look up, not caring who entered the pub. All the patrons here were the same - souls trying to numb the pain of no longer being alive. It didn't matter what they looked like.

"Ahh, Your Majesty, what can I do for you today?" Liam said cheerily, which did arouse Robin's suspicions. Was there really a king there?

He looked over at the bar and his stomach did a flip. A woman about his age stood there, talking with Liam. She had beautiful dark curls that cascaded down her back and though she was in profile, he could tell she had soulful brown eyes that held a sadness that went far beyond just dying before her time. Her skin was slightly darker than Robin saw in Sherwood and he wondered what kingdom she was from.

She wore a finely made white dress with little jewels sewn into the bodice and long but sheer sleeves. The dress along with the way she carried herself told Robin that she had been royalty and he wondered if she was a queen who had met her end at her own husband's command.

Highborn men never appreciate the women in their lives.

"Here you go," Liam said, handing her a bag. "If you want, I could teach you to cook."

She seemed to grimace at that before sighing. "Sorry. I know you're right. It will be easier to cook on my own though I know I won't starve."

"Eating is a comfort not a necessity down here," Liam told her.

"It gives me something to do," she replied. "It's a nice break from thinking about how I fucked everything up."

Robin wished he was the one reaching out to comfort her as Liam patted her hand. "You didn't fuck everything up."

She shook her head. "I did. No need to tell me otherwise."

"Regina..." Liam started. If he said anything else, Robin didn't hear as he committed the beautiful royal's name to his memory.

Regina. _Queen._

It was fitting.

"Thank you, Liam," she said, backing away from the bar. "I'll see you in a couple days."

And then she was gone.

Robin stood and approached the bar, leaning against it. "Who was that?" he asked Liam.

"Her name's Regina. That's all I know, though I figure she must've been a queen when she was alive," Liam replied.

"She carries herself like a queen," Robin agreed. "What else do you know about her?"

Liam frowned, studying Robin. "Why?"

He shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant. "I'm just curious."

"I told you everything I know about her. She's very tight-lipped about her life but I get the feeling she's a lot like you - a sudden and traumatic end. And she's not taking her death well at all. Much like you," Liam said, giving him a pointed look.

Robin bit his lip before shrugging. "I guess I can understand her then."

Liam grew thoughtful. "Yes, you can."

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Robin asked, frowning. He felt his friend was concocting something and wasn't sure he was going to like it, even if it involved the beautiful queen.

"Nothing," Liam replied. "Just made me think, that's all."

Robin still suspecting something was going on but he just nodded in response. "Alright. Well, can I get another ale?"

"Coming right up." Liam walked away and Robin sagged into the nearest barstool. A regal woman like Regina would not want anything to do with a thief like him, no matter how similar their situations were.

All he could do was admire her from afar.

* * *

Regina hated being dead.

She hated it even more than being married to Leopold. At least in the palace, she was able to stay busy with meetings and gatherings with the ladies of the court or with her magic practice. Or she could go out and tend to her tree for hours. She had none of that in the Underworld.

And she was bored.

Hades had arranged for her to live in a nice little cottage not far from the main street. It wasn't the palace but it had everything she needed - a bed, a couch, a kitchen, a bathtub and a toilet in the house. She had marveled at that as well as a few of the other devices in her house. Since so many different worlds fed into the Underworld, Hades had knowledge of the technology in many of them. He explained that his favorite world was a land without magic and so he had redesigned the Underworld to look like it, adapting their technology.

Not that it could help alleviate her boredom at the moment.

She started to seriously consider Liam's offer to teach her how to cook. Being dead, she didn't get hungry but she still liked to eat. And for the first time, she felt she could truly appreciate the taste of different foods. Liam was a good chef and she was glad she had stumbled into his bar when she was looking for some alcohol. He could definitely teach her a lot and then she would have something to do during the days instead of just waiting for night so she could get some sleep, though she didn't need that anymore either.

(Regina had a feeling that the distinct days and nights were more for Hades than them).

Bored, Regina left her little cottage and took a stroll down to Liam's pub. She opened the door and stepped inside, hearing some music in the background. Approaching the bar, she greeted Liam before asking: "What's with the music?"

"Some musicians are getting together in my backroom and playing together," he explained. "They're also giving lessons if you're interested."

"You love trying to get me to learn something new," she replied.

He shrugged. "I know how important it can be to find something to keep you occupied here. Otherwise, you'll go mad."

"How do you know I'm not already mad?" she asked.

"I've seen true madness down here," he told her, somewhat cryptically. "You're pretty sane. Just bored."

She nodded. "That's true. And that's why I'm here. I think it's time I take you up on your offer to learn how to cook."

He smiled. "Great! I think I'm going to recruit another student, if you don't mind."

"No," she replied, not really caring. "Whatever you want to do."

"Great. Why don't you come back tomorrow and we'll begin?" Liam suggested.

Regina nodded. "I'll be here. See you then."

"I look forward to it," he replied with a grin. "I think it's really going to change your afterlife."

She raised an eyebrow but decided not to comment on it. Regina thanked him again and left the pub, suddenly feeling lighter. Maybe being dead wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

"These clothes feel weird," Robin said, stepping out from the backroom in Liam's pub. His friend had shoved them at him when he had arrived, insisting he needed to put them on immediately. Liam had explained each garment individually but Robin still wasn't too sure he had everything on correctly.

Liam nodded. "They do at first but you get used to them. And I find they're more comfortable then our old clothes."

"That is true," Robin admitted, feeling the soft material of the hooded jacket he had been given. The material of the pants seemed a bit stiff but Liam promised it would soften once Robin broke them in.

"Well, are you ready for your first cooking lesson?" Liam asked, clapping his hands together and then rubbing them together.

Robin rubbed the back of his neck. "Remind me why I agreed to this again?"

"Because it gives you something to do and because I'd like some help around this place," Liam said, clapping him on the back. "Once you learn how to cook, I'll then teach you how to tend the bar and take orders."

"Oi, are you going to turn me into your slave?" Robin asked, following his friend back out to the kitchen.

Liam chuckled. "No, don't worry. I'm looking to bring on a couple more staff. Especially if the music thing gets even more popular."

Robin nodded. "I hope so. I was thinking of taking lessons myself."

"Good," Liam replied just as someone called out from the dining room. He grinned. "Ah! There's my other student."

He left the room as Robin frowned. Liam had mentioned possibly having another student but had been cagey when Robin pressed for even simple details such as the person's gender or age. It raised his suspicions and he wondered what his friend was up to, besides getting some extra hands in the pub.

Liam returned with his other student in tow and Robin's heart sped up. Regina entered the kitchen and she stopped, looking him over. "Are you my classmate?" she asked.

"Yes, he is," Liam replied. "Regina, this is Robin. Robin, Regina."

Robin glared at him, certain his friend was up to something. This was not a coincidence. But he then smiled, holding out his hand to Regina. “Pleasure to meet you.”

“And you,” she said, taking his hand. He then raised it to his lips, kissing her knuckles. She raised an eyebrow as he released her hand. “Where are you from?”

“Locksley,” he replied, “near Sherwood Forest.”

Her eyes widened. “I know Sherwood Forest. It borders Mist Haven to the North.”

“Mist Haven?” he asked, his eyes looking over her fine white gown again before it all clicked in his mind. “The Child Queen.”

She scowled. “I hate that title. I was eighteen when I was forced to marry Leopold. Not really a child. At least not to him.”

“No, I imagine he didn’t see you as a child,” Robin replied, trying not to imagine what her wedding night would’ve been like as an eighteen-years-old married to a man old enough to be her father.

He bowed. “Do not worry. I shall only call you Regina.”

“Thank you,” she said softly.

Liam cleared his throat. “Okay, students, take your places and we can start with your first lesson.”

Robin and Regina stepped up to the counter, accepting the aprons Liam gave them. They put them on and gave him their full attention. Or Regina at least did. Robin couldn’t help but sneak peeks at her. She seemed even more beautiful than the first time he saw her, with how she scrunched up her nose in concentration and how she smiled when she was pleased with herself. He wanted to see her smile even more and vowed to find a way to do it while they were in this class together.

And maybe one day, if he was lucky, he would be able to call her a friend.

* * *

To her surprise, Regina loved her cooking lessons. She had forgotten how much she loved to learn and it was almost the same as making potions. It gave her a good feeling to make something from scratch and watch it turn into something edible. She started to experiment under Liam’s watchful eyes and added more recipes to her cookbook.

She also knew that Robin was a big reason she loved the lessons as well. While he was just as good a student as her, he loved to make funny comments as they worked. She swore he did it just to hear her laugh, which made her feel a bit off-kilter. It had been years since someone had done something just to make her happy.

It was a nice feeling.

After a few classes, she started to joke back with him and found that she loved his laugh as much as he clearly loved hers. He also started to come up with little songs while working and though she had never considered herself a singer, she started to join in as well. They made Liam roll his eyes and one day, he asked them if they had broken into his spirits because they were extra-giggly that day.

That had only made them laugh harder.

He ended class early that day.

Regina found herself on the sidewalk with Robin, wondering what to do next. He tucked his hands into his pockets before asking: “So, I don’t feel like going home. Do you want to go for a walk?”

“A walk sounds good,” she replied. “Just as long as we avoid the cemetery.”

“Oh, don’t worry. I find that pleasing depressing as fuck,” he told her as they walked away from the pub.

She nodded. “I can still see my grave whenever I close my eyes.”

“Yeah,” he replied. “Me too. I know we’re dead but it’s still very unnerving.”

“Sometimes it’s easy to forget I’m dead until then,” she said. “This place feels like we’re still alive. Except then I don’t get hungry or tired or anything like that and it hits me all over again.”

He nodded. “Same. Liam swears the shock goes away but I don’t know if I can wait that long.”

She pressed her lips together before asking: “How long have you been down here?”

“A couple months,” he replied. “You?”

“Same,” she said, wondering if they died around the same time. She still didn’t know how the Underworld really worked.

Looking over his clothes, she asked: “You said you were from Sherwood and knew who I was but your clothes…”

He looked down before laughing. “Liam gave them to me. He thought they’d be more comfortable.”

“Are they?” she asked, curious.

“Very,” he replied. “I don’t know which world its from?”

He shrugged. “Not really. I’m guessing the Land Without Magic Hades seems so enamored with.”

She nodded, wondering where she could get some clothes. “Maybe I should give it a try.”

“I would suggest it,” he said. “Though it’s likely women clothing are just as uncomfortable as they are in the Enchanted Forest.”

Regina raised her eyebrow. “What do you know about that?”

“I’ve seen the women in my life deal with it,” he replied.

“And were there many women in your life?” she asked, trying to pretend she didn’t care about the answer.

Because she didn’t.

They arrived at a park and he motioned toward it. “Do you want to keep going or would you rather go home?”

She found she didn’t want to leave him just yet so she nodded. They continued on and she decided to get to know him better. “So, what did you do when you were alive?”

“Me?” he asked. He raised his shoulders up before sighing. “I was a thief. I was raised in a hut in the forest and I watched as the rich squeezed almost every coin my father managed to earn from him. I realized as a young boy I had a knack for lifting purses without anyone noticing and I grew that skill until I could rob great amounts from those who stole from us peasants.”

Guilt gnawed at Regina. She knew the nobles collected rent and taxes from the people who lived on their property but she never stopped to ask if the amounts they were charging were fair. How many people had struggled because of Leopold and his court? Had her entire life been funded that way?

“I’m sorry,” she said softly.

He seemed taken back. “About what?”

“That royalty and nobles were so greedy,” she told him. “That you and your family had to struggle. It’s not fair.”

“No, it’s not,” he replied, “but I don’t think you had much to do with it.”

She shrugged. “I feel like I did. Like I could’ve done something keep you from having to resort to thievery.”

“Oh, I doubt there was anything you could’ve done,” he told her. “I liked the thrill too much. And it did me in.”

A heaviness hung in the air and she found herself unable to stop herself from asking the only follow up question after such a statement. “How did you die?”

He sighed. “It’s all a bit hazy but I’m pretty sure I was hanged. The sheriff of Nottingham caught me and I wasn’t able to escape him. I had gathered some men who were good thieves so we could do jobs together. I thought we were a brotherhood and they would come save me but I was wrong.”

She reached out, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze. “I’m sorry.”

“Thank you,” he said, squeezing her hand back.

“I tried to kill my husband,” she told him, feeling as if she owed him her story and wanting to tell someone. “After years of his neglect and abuse, I just couldn’t take it anymore. But the plan backfired.”

He stopped walking but continued to hold her hand as he frowned. “He caught you?”

She shook her head. “I tricked a genie into thinking I was in love with him so he would kill the king for me. He got caught but I did such a good job, I also fooled the king into thinking I was in love with the genie. So he beheaded me for that.”

“Just like that? Was this the first time you even gave him the hint of being unfaithful to him?” he asked.

“Leopold was a jealous and possessive man. He didn’t really want much to do with me but definitely didn’t want anyone else doing anything with me. I knew he was reading my diary to find confirmation of affairs. I never gave him any…until the end, when I thought he’d be the one dead,” she confessed.

Robin shook his head. “He was a fool who didn’t deserve you. And when he gets down here, I’d be happy to have more than a conversation with him.”

“He’s a king,” she replied.

“Not down here,” he pointed out. “King and thief, we’re all the same down here. The rules up there don’t really apply.”

She chuckled, enjoying the thought of Robin fighting Leopold for her honor. “Thank you.”

He pulled her closer, hugging her. “If you ever need anyone to talk to, you know where to find me.”

“I do,” she replied, hugging him back. She relished being in his arms and closed her eyes for a few moments, wondering why it felt so right.

She pulled back, realizing she had some tears rolling down her cheeks. Regina brushed them away before telling him: “The same is true for you. I’m here for you.”

He smiled at her. “Thank you, Regina.”

They continued to walk, turning back to less depressing topics. Regina, though, felt lighter after sharing some of her story and she hoped that Robin felt the same as well. She took his hand again and he laced his fingers with hers as they walked further into the park, feeling something she hadn’t felt in a long time.

Happy.

* * *

After Regina confided in him about her unhappy marriage and the tragic end of her life, Robin worked even harder to make sure she smiled during their classes. It was elusive and it pleased him whenever he brought it out, especially as he believed he was the only one who got to see it. He loved how it made her entire face lit up and made her look even more beautiful. Though he only knew her a few months, he was certain he was falling in love with her.

Yet he didn’t let her know his true feelings. Her marriage had scarred her and he didn’t want to scare her off with any confessions. For now, she just needed him to be her friend and he was happy to do that.

They started to eat the meals they cooked with Liam together in his pub, laughing and talking together. He hadn’t expected a thief to have much in common with a queen but they found plenty of topics to discuss. Both shared a love of nature – he loved being in the forest and she had nurtured an apple tree from a sapling while she was alive. They also exchanged stories from their childhoods. While his had been more carefree than hers, she had a few funny stories – including getting a scar on her lip when fighting over a treat with a cat in her family’s kitchen.

One day, Regina surprised him as they cleaned up from their meal. “I want to make you dinner. At my place,” she said.

“You do?” he asked, feeling his eyes grow wide.

She nodded, taking his hands. “I want to thank you for everything you’ve done for me. You’ve made being dead a little bit more bearable.”

“You’ve done the same for me,” he told her, holding her hands closer to his chest. “I should be thanking you too.”

“Well, let me go first,” she replied. “Tomorrow night.”

He nodded, eager to spend an evening with her. “I’ll be there.”

She smiled, her eyes lighting up. “Great! I’ll see you then.”

Robin watched her leave, not caring if he had a goofy smile on his face. He turned back to the bar to find Liam smirking. “Someone has a date.”

“A what?” Robin asked, confused.

“It’s a courtship ritual,” Liam replied.

Robin frowned, shaking his head. “Regina and I are just friends. That’s all this is.”

Liam snorted. “Please. I see how you two look at each other when you think the other isn’t looking. You’re both absolutely smitten with each other.”

“I like her a lot, yes,” Robin admitted, “but I don’t think she feels the same. She had a shitty marriage that ended in a shitty way. The last thing she needs in her afterlife is another relationship.”

“Maybe, but I wouldn’t count it out anyway,” Liam replied. “You two make each other happy. There’s no reason to think that will change just because you change your friendship into a romance.”

He headed back into his storeroom, leaving Robin to muse over their conversation. Maybe Liam was right and maybe Regina had the same feelings he did. And maybe he was right that if they already made each other happy, that wouldn’t change just because their relationship did.

It was still too many ifs for Robin’s comfort for him to make any decisions for his dinner the next day. But it did give him something to think over as he and Regina continued with their friendship.


End file.
